


Do You Wanna Touch Me

by jadekirk



Series: The James Tales: Life and Times of a Chef [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a red head in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the spnkink_meme prompt: Castiel/OMC, blow job, bathroom. Yes, I'm outing myself as having written this. LOL As soon as I saw this prompt, I knew that it would fit James. My first time writing in the Supernatural universe. Any errors are my own.

Castiel wondered, not for the first time, why Sam and Dean had dragged him to this bar if they were just going to ignore him. He downed another shot of tequila and placed the glass on the bar heavily as he watched the brothers play pool. He indicated that the barman should pour him another few shots and he quickly downed them as well.

"Looking to get sloshed?" a deep Scottish accented voice asked from beside him. Castiel turned to come face to face with a tall red haired man with warm brown eyes giving him a strange look. "Sorry, you looked alone and, well, I had to come over to say hi."

"Sloshed?"

"Drunk, pissed, three sheets to the wind, blah, blah blah," the man said, waving a hand as he sat down on the barstool next to Castiel. "I forget that I'm not in Cardiff any more and you Americans don't get my slang sometimes."

Castiel couldn't sense any evil coming from this man. "Your soul is very bright," he said, getting a deep laugh in reply from the man.

"Well, that's a new one," the man commented, smiling at Castiel. "My name's James."

He had a nice smile, Castiel thought, and freckles that looked good enough to lick. He decided to keep those thoughts to himself though. "I'm not drunk. My name is Cas."

"I think I am. Not drunk enough to sing though. Bottle of whiskey, please," James said to the barman.

"Are you looking to get drunk?"

"Hell yes!" James said, tipping the bottle to his lips and downing half the bottle in five gulps. He became aware of Castiel watching him swallow and he lowered the bottle and licked his lips. "See something you like?" He cringed. "That was really bad. I'm all out of good pickup lines."

Castiel leaned forward and placed a hand over James' mouth. "You talk too much." He lifted his hand and trailed a finger along the red head's lips. He glanced over to the pool table to see if Dean or Sam were watching but they were too busy playing pool to see what he was up to.

James followed the direction of Castiel's look and raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours?" he asked, around Castiel's fingers.

"Yes."

"Right. So why aren't you over with them?"

"They won't want me 'cramping their style' as Dean put it."

James' other eyebrow shot up as Dean flirted with a short blonde woman who was wearing an extremely tight top. "That Dean? The one flirting with the blonde who looks like Streetwalker Barbie? Not bad."

Castiel frowned at the comment but debated against asking. "Yes." He saw Sam chatting to a dark haired woman as he lined up to take his shot. "The other one's his brother."

"Mm, cute," James said, eyeing them both up. "Blondes aren't my thing but that brunette that he's talking to...Well, sharing is caring." He turned back to Castiel. "Just friends of yours?"

"Yes."

"But you wish they were more." This was a statement, not a question. "I can see why."

"Are you... hitting on me?"

James smiled. "Yes. Is that a problem?" He gave Castiel a once over. "You're a good looking guy and I like the whole suit and trenchcoat thing you have going on there." He paused. "Sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? I'll stop talking and drag my sorry drunk arse over there," he said, waving a hand, indicating a spot in the corner. "When I've been drinking, I flirt with people I find attractive. It's just who I am. I'm like Jack in that way."

Castiel reached out a hand and grabbed the waving hand in a firm grip. "No. It was just... unexpected," he stated, releasing the hand in his grasp.

James took a swig of the whiskey and handed Castiel the bottle. "Sounds like you need a drink as much as I do."

Castiel accepted it and took a long drink. He lowered the bottle and gave James a long look. "You are pleasant to look at."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You should."

James stood up. "Um, excuse me. I need to go to the loo." He swayed slightly and leaned against Castiel for a moment until he regained his balance.

"You smell nice," Castiel blurted out, enjoying the way James was pressed against him. The urge to lick James' freckles was back.

"Thanks," James said, moving away from Castiel and stumbling to the men's room.

Castiel watched him go into the bathroom and, coming to a decision, finished the bottle of whiskey and stood up. He snuck a look to where Dean and Sam were and, seeing that they weren't looking at him, walked over to the men's room and stepped inside.

James was just zipping himself up as Castiel walked in. He moved to the sink and washed his hands. "So, what can I do for you?" he said, the Scottish accent coming through even stronger. The accent sent a thrill straight down to Castiel's crotch and he jerked as he felt himself harden. Before he could stop himself, he moved forward and pinned James against the sink and kissed him hard. The red head tasted of whiskey, coffee and chocolate, a mixture that Castiel found very pleasant.

James returned the kiss, matching the intensity of it, growling low in his throat when Castiel bit down on his lower lip. He suddenly spun them around so Castiel was now the one pinned against the sink and kissed him again. He pulled back slightly.

"James," Castiel said in a voice even deeper than his normal voice, "please..."

James moved his mouth to Castiel's ear. "Tell me what you need."

"I need... you."

James nipped at Castiel's ear, eliciting a moan from the angel's mouth. "Anyone could walk in on us," he whispered, sliding a hand between them and cupping Castiel's now hard cock. "I think I like that. What would your friends say if they came in and saw this?"

An image of Sam and Dean's reaction if they walked in popped into Castiel's mind and he felt himself harden even more at the thought. "Dean might want to join in. Sam too, maybe."

James laughed, the deep sound vibrating against Castiel's chest. "Kinky. I like that. Sharing is caring." He sighed, his breath tickling Castiel's ear. "I'm not going to fuck you... Not here, anyway." He felt Castiel jerk his hips up against his hand and smiled.

Castiel bit down a moan as James slid to his knees and untucked his shirt from his trousers, pressing a kiss to his stomach. He brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in James' hair, smiling at the growl that escaped from the red head as it vibrated against his skin.

James slowly unzipped Castiel's trousers, savouring the moment and smiling at the way the angel's cock peeked out of the zip. He looked up at Castiel, waiting for any sign of reluctance. When none was forthcoming, he leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Castiel let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips forward into James' mouth. The fingers in James' hair tightened, eliciting an aroused moan from James, sending vibrations straight to Castiel's cock.

James' hand trailed down his black shirt and he cupped himself through his trousers. He pulled back slightly so he could speak. "You taste great. Now, try and be quiet. Don't want anyone to hear," he purred, looking up at Castiel as he moved his head forward again and enveloped his cock in his mouth again, licking and teasing.

"Don't stop," Castiel said huskily, looking down at the man kneeling before him. He wondered why he was having an entirely human reaction to this man and decided to blame it on the man's addictive smell and accent.

"Shh," James hissed, deliberately slowing down his ministrations until Castiel growled in frustration. He unzipped his trousers and began stroking himself in time to his licks.

"James," Castiel said quietly, his tone almost pleading. He noticed the way James' lips curled up around his cock. "You're a tease."

"Mmmhmm," James agreed, speeding up his licks slightly. He sped up even more when Castiel tugged on his hair, hard, making pleased sounds as he did so.

 

A few minutes later, James swirled his tongue around the tip, causing Castiel to let out a loud gasp, yank hard on James' hair and come down James' throat. His knees buckled under him and James reached out his free hand and held him up, hand on his stomach.

A quick twist of James' hand and he orgasmed over his hand. He flopped back slightly and let Castiel's cock fall out of his mouth with a wet pop. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Uh, thank you," Castiel said, unsure of what the proper etiquette is after a chance encounter in the men's room.

"Any time," James said with a wink as he tucked himself back in. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Castiel's cock before tucking him back in and zipping his trousers up.

Castiel reached down and pulled James to his feet. "I believe that... I should taste you," he said, capturing James' hand and licking it clean of any come, causing James' knees to buckle again. Castiel caught him before James' could hit his head on the sink. "Mm."

"Yes," James gasped as he pulled Castiel in another kiss, tasting a mixture of himself and Castiel on their lips. "Your friends will be wondering where you are," he added.

"Yes." Castiel tried to straighten himself up but only succeeding in making himself look even more debauched. He looked at James. "Will I see you again?" He asked, wondering why his senses were telling him that their paths are going to cross again.

"I'm not sure. I'll be heading back to Cardiff later," James admitted, running a hand through his hair, "but if you're ever in the area, look me up."

"How?"

James winked and turned to wash his hands. "I'm a chef. Can't be that hard to track me down."

"Right."

"So, why me?" James asked as he dried his hands.

"You were the one who spoke to me first."

"Yes, well, you look like you needed the company. You could've ignored me."

"That would be rude. Your soul is bright and I can see you have an... intriguing future ahead of you."

"Hm." James fixed Castiel with a look. "Come on, let's get back out there," he suggested. "I need a drink."

Castiel nodded, looking relaxed. He jumped as the door opened and a tall man walked in. The man held open the door for both James and Castiel. "Thank you," both James and Castiel said as they walked past him.

"And the... interlude?" Castiel asked quietly as they headed back to the bar. He looked over to see if Dean and Sam had even noticed that he had left for a bit.

"That was unexpected. Do you regret it?" James asked, indicating for another bottle of whiskey.

"No."

"Good. I meant what I said. If you're ever in Cardiff, look me up," James said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a scrap of paper. "You haven't got a pen, have you?"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to give you my number. Can never find a pen when you want one," James grumbled. "Hey," he said, addressing the barman as he placed the bottle in front of James, "you don't have a pen I can borrow, do you?" He smiled at the barman as he handed over a bright neon green pen and scribbled down a list of numbers on the paper. "I had a car this colour," he muttered, indicating the pen with his other hand. "I think this is the moment where I say something totally valley girl like 'call me'," he said, handing over the scrap of paper. "That is, if you want," he added, taking a swig of whiskey.

"I will," Castiel said with a nod as he stuffed the paper in his coat's pocket. He accepted the bottle that James had handed to him and took a swig of his own.

"Let me know how it goes with those two," James said with a genuine grin as he looked to where Dean and Sam were. "I want to hear all the details. I think you might have your hands full with them." He stood up. "I've got to go. I'll see you around, Cas," he said with a grin as he paid the barman.

"We will meet again, James," Castiel said with a nod, noticing that Dean and Sam were coming over to where he was sitting. "I have that feeling."

"Right. Looking forward to it," James said, winking at Castiel. "Have a good night."

"You too."

 

Castiel next saw James on a dark empty road during a heavy rainstorm in Kansas when he jumped out in front of the Impala, causing Dean to hit the brakes. The red head was soaking wet and shivering and Castiel wondered how long he had been out in the rain. He just wondered how much the red head remembered of that bar meeting but he wasn't sure on how to ask without Dean and Sam getting suspicious. He'd have to ask when they were alone. If he could muster up the courage to do so before they parted company again.


End file.
